Work
Work (Trabajo) es una canción de la rapera Australiana Iggy Azalea perteneciente a su segundo álbum The New Classic fue producida de diciembre a enero del 2013 pero fue lanzada en marzo, actualmente tiene más de 60 millones de vistas en Youtube con un promedio de positivos del 95%. Letra Original = Walk a mile in these Louboutins But they don't wear these shits where I'm from I'm not hating, I'm just telling you I'm tryna let you know what the fuck that I've been through Two feet in the red dirt, school skirt Sugar care, back lanes Three jobs, took years to save But I got a ticket on that plane People got a lot to say But don't know a thing about where I was made Or how many floors that I had to scrub Just to make it past where I am from No money, no family Sixteen in the middle of Miami No money, no family Sixteen in the middle of Miami No money, no family Sixteen in the middle of Miami I've been up all night, tryna get that rich I've been work work work work working on my shit Milked the whole game twice, gotta get it how I live I've been work work work work working on my shit Now get this work, Now get this work Now get this work, Now get this work... You can hate it or love it Hustle and the struggle is the only thing I'm trusting Thorough bread in a mud brick before the budget White chick on that Pac shit My passion was ironic And my dreams were uncommon Guess I gone crazy, first deal changed me Robbed blind, basically raped me Ran through the bullshit like a Matador Just made me madder and adamant to go at em And even the score So, I went harder Studied the Carters till a deal was offered Slept cold on the floor recording At 4 in the morning And now I'm passin' the bar like a lawyer Immigrant, art ignorant Ya ill intent was insurance for my benefit Hate be inconsiderate But the Industry took my innocence Too late, now I'm in this bitch! You don't know the half This shit get real Valley girls giving blowjobs for Louboutins What you call that? Head over heels No money, no family Sixteen in the middle of Miami No money, no family Sixteen in the middle of Miami No money, no family Sixteen in the middle of Miami I've been up all night, tryna get that rich I've been work work work work working on my shit Milked the whole game twice, gotta get it how I live I've been work work work work working on my shit Now get this work, Now get this work Now get this work, Now get this work... Pledge allegiance to the struggle Ain't been easy But cheers to Peezy for the weeks we lived out of duffle Bags is all we had Do anything for my Mama, I love you One day I'll pay you back for the sacrifice That ya managed to muscle Sixteen, you sent me through customs so All aboard my spaceship to Mercury Turn First at the light that's in front me Cause every night I'mma do it like it's my last This dream is all that I need Cause its all that I ever had Now get this work, now get this work Now get this work, now get this work Working on my shit... Now get this work, now get this work Now get this work, now get this work Working on my shit... |-| Español = Caminando una milla con estos louboutins Pero ellos no usan estas mierdas de donde soy No estoy juzgando, sólo digo Estoy tratando que sepas por lo que he pasado Dos pies en la tierra roja, falda de la escuela Azúcar de caña, carriles traseros Tres trabajos, tomó años ahorrar, Pero tengo un boleto de avión La gente tiene mucho que decir Pero no saben ni mierda de dónde vengo O cuántos pisos tuve que fregar Sólo para pasar mas allá de donde soy Sin dinero, sin familia Dieciséis en medio de Miami Sin dinero, sin familia Dieciséis en medio de Miami Sin dinero, sin familia Dieciséis en medio de Miami He estado despierta toda la noche, tratando de conseguir riqueza He estado trabajando, trabajando, trabajando, trabajando, trabajando en mi mierda Gané el juego 2 veces, tengo que conseguir la manera de vivir He estado trabajando trabajando trabajando trabajando trabajando en mi mierda Ahora tengo este trabajo x5 Trabajando en mi mierda Puedes odiarlo o amarlo Rapidez y lucha son las cosas en que confió Pan y un ladrillo antes de este presupuesto Chica rubia en esta mierda Pac Mi pasión era ironica Y mis sueños eran poco comunes Supongo que me he vuelto loca Robado ciego, básicamente me violó Corrió a través de la mentira como un Matador Primer contrato me cambió Robada ciegamente, básicamente me violaron Corriendo a través de la mierda como un matador Estudió hasta los Carter se le ofreció un acuerdo Sólo me hizo más loco (a) y firme para ir por ello Y aunque la puntuación fue dura Estudié en the carters hasta que me ofrecieron un contrato Dormía con frío en el piso de grabación a las 4 de la mañana Ya enfermo (a) la intención era seguro para mi beneficio Ahora paso la barra como un abogado Inmigrante, arte ignorante Toda esa mala intención era seguro para mi beneficio Odio ser desconsiderada Pero la industria tomó mi inocencia Demasiado tarde, ahora soy esta perra! No sabes ni la mitad Esta mierda es real Valley girls dando mamadas por unos louboutins ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? ¿Locamente enamorada? Sin dinero, sin familia Dieciséis en medio de Miami Sin dinero, sin familia Dieciséis en medio de Miami Sin dinero, sin familia Dieciséis en medio de Miami He estado despierta toda la noche, tratando de conseguir riqueza He estado trabajando, trabajando, trabajando, trabajando, trabajando en mi mierda Gane el juego 2 veces, tengo que conseguir la manera de vivir He estado trabajando trabajando trabajando trabajando trabajando en mi mierda Ahora tengo este trabajo x5 Trabajando en mi mierda Promesa de lealtad a seguir luchando No ha sido fácil Pero el apoyo de Peezy por las semanas que estuve fuera de los escenarios Todo lo que teníamos eran bolsas Cualquier cosa por mi madre, te amo Un día te pagaré el sacrificio Por todo para que me salieran músculos 16 años, me enviaste a la aduana para Abordar mi nave espacial a Mercurio Para la primer parada, es la luz que estaba en mí Porque cada noche, voy hacer lo mío como si fuera la última Este sueño es todo lo que necesito Porque es todo lo que he querido Ahora tengo este trabajo x4 Trabajando en mi mierda ... Ahora tengo este trabajo x4 trabajo trabajo trabajo trabajo Trabajando en mi mierda ... Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: thumb|center|500 px|Vídeo original de la canción Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Rap Categoría:Iggy Azalea Categoría:Trap Categoría:Snap